


Before Death.

by Absolute_Trash37



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/F, I'm a horrible person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 23:06:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Absolute_Trash37/pseuds/Absolute_Trash37
Summary: Sara never got over Nyssa, not the way she thought she did. Arrow calls for help while the Legends are on a mission and it is an excuse to see Nyssa one last time. (You know since they'll be in the present.) Will they get the happily ever after, or will they lose each other all over again.





	Before Death.

“And there's another success for team Legends!” Mick cheered before raiding the fridge for leftovers and beer.

“Save me a beer, you ass-holes.” Sara smiled before she went ti her cabin to change. 

“While I'm aware you all want to celebrate, Team Arrow has sent out a request for assistance, things are not looking good in their most recent battle,” Gideon spoke up and Sara nodded.

“Take us back to the present then,” Sara ordered boldly.

“Technically, you are in the present,-”

“Take us to where Arrow is in the present timeline.”

“As requested, Ms. Lance.” Gideon replied before launching Waverider through time and space. 

\- - -

“I have to admit, I'm kind of sad we didn't get to meet Newton.” Ray proclaimed as he dug through different nuts and bolts. 

“You do remember the guy who called you smart and handsome, don't you?” Zari pointed out from her own workbench, where she sat fiddling with some experiment while she picked on a cinnamon bun. 

“That wasn't-NO!” Ray dropped his materials and threw his hands to clump his hair. “NO!!” Sara wandered in, and clearly immediately regretted it.

“What the hell did you do this time?” Zari held back a chuckle as Ray squawked.

“ISSAC NEWTON TOLD ME I WAS PRETTY AND ALL I SAID WAS THANK YOU!” Sara stood blinking in disbelief at their childish antics and shook her head. 

“Alright, while you fangirl over Newton and Zari teases you about it, I'm going to go help our friends. Come along when you feel inclined.” 

“No! We have to go back! I have to go kiss Newton's boots, I need to be flustered, I-I WE NEED TO GO BACK!” Ray yelled out desperately, by the time his plea was over, Sara had already charged out of the room.

“Really, guys?” It was Nate who was keeping his head, surprisingly. “Our friends are in trouble and you're going to sit here panicking over nothing!? We need to go and help her.”

Ray nodded guiltily as Zari put down her cinnamon bun. They all suited up and tried to find Sara, despite the head start. 

* * *

“No.” The majority of the city was fine, untouched, silent, the centre of star city was in flames.

“No...” Sara leapt from one rooftop to another, making her way to Team Arrow's lab.

“Oliver?!” Sara ran down the stairs to see the lab in ruin, mainly Felicity's system, which was smashed and broken apart. “Oh God, Felicity!” Sara rushed over to the woman who was seemingly unconscious under the fallen weapon rack. The woman groaned as Sara sat her up. Sara noticed a wound on Felicity's midsection and immediately put pressure on it with her hands.

“Sara?” Felicity winced at the pressure. “You got the message...” Felicity's breathing was laboured. 

“Felicity, what happened?” 

“I-I don't know, Shadows... League of Shadows, they got in, I sent out the distress signal... Then they attacked me... I don't know what happened to the others, Nyssa... Flash, they came to help.”

“Nyssa's out of prison?” Felicity nodded weakly. “We managed to save the majority of the city, but they were by the mayor's office last I remember, it didn't look good.”

“Keep pressure on that,” Sara ordered as she replaced her own hands with Felicity's. I'll make sure Nate, or Zari or someone comes and helps you, I'm going to the mayor's office, someone will come and help!”

“Sara, Sara, they were losing, SARA!” Felicity pleaded but Sara was long gone. The blonde re-activated her comm.

“Zari, you there?”

“Sara! Where are you, we're on our way to the city, it looks bad.” 

“I went to Arrow's lab. Felicity's there, she's hurt, go make sure she gets help. Send the others to the mayor's office.” 

“Okay, they'll see you there.” Zari prompted before going offline. 

Sara got to the mayor's office first. It was a sad sight, a place that was once corrupt, then the joy and pride of the city, was now filled with such gloom, such an essence of death. She continued to search the building before she finally found Oliver on the fourth floor, moving bodies aside, cleaning up the mess. 

“Oli!” Sara rushed over to the hooded vigilante. 

“Sara.” He turned and welcomed her with open arms. “Felicity's message got through. Did you see her? Is she okay?” Sara nodded.

“Probably a headache and a scar but she'll be fine, Zari is on her way there now.” Oliver sighed with relief. 

“What happened?”

“A group of assassins, lead by Thalia Al Ghul, they call themselves the League of Shadows. They wanted to bring a new Star City to life, they wanted to make an eternal night, allow criminals and chaos to ravage the city, cleanse it.” Sara looked around at the mix of Nyssa's assassins and the Shadows. 

“Barry and his team came over to stop some of the bombs, but they had their own problems, couldn't stay and help the real fight.”

“And we were too late.” Oliver sighed with a small nod. 

“Thank you for coming, we need help now too. Clean up.” 

“Is Nyssa still here? Is she okay?” Oliver looked down.

“She was fighting Thalia, best bet would be on the roof. I don't even know if everyone is alive.” Sara nodded.

“Nate, Ray, Mick, look for living Arrow members, Oliver and Felicity are fine, look for everyone else, clean up the bodies. I'm looking for Nyssa.” Sara turned off her comm again as she charged up the stairs, three at a time. 

After five floors, She finally reached the top door and burst through. The door's weight was increased because of Thalia Al Ghul's body, an arrow sprouting from the back of her neck. Sara scanned the rest of the roof, and spotted Nyssa, leaned up against the edge of the rooftop. 

“Nyssa...” Sara closed the distance and crouched next to the limp woman, a stab wound torn through her cloak. “Nyssa, no, no...” Sara shook the fallen assassin desperately.

“Nyssa, wake up.” Sara pleaded as tears began to swell in her eyes. She now knew what Nyssa must have felt when she died, when she was left alone by Sara.

“Please... Nyssa, no Nyssa...” Sara begged brokenly. “I never supposed to be you, you were never meant to be the one to die. Nyssa!” Sara reasoned weakly before she shook the assassin in denial. 

“Wake up, dammit, wake up you idiot!” Sara went as far as slapping the body, causing Nyssa's cold head to loll back. “No...” Sara slumped next to Nyssa's body and pulled the woman's head into her lap.

“I'm sorry...” Sara muttered. If Sara asked, Nyssa was always there at the drop of a hat, hell Nyssa would be there when Sara didn't want her to be. “I wasn't here for you...” Sara continued to mutter the phrase. 

“Sara.” The sympathetic voice came from the door she barged through seconds before. She looked away from the door to hide the tears. Even though it was Oliver, she didn't want to burden him with comforting her. “I didn't know,”

“Go look for your team, Oli.” Sara forced out, she just wanted to be left alone. Really, she just wanted Nyssa to look at her, to give the soft smile that warmed Sara at her coldest.

“I'm sorry, I never would have asked her to come if... if I thought she couldn't handle it.” He didn't dare step forward. 

“It's not like you could have predicted it... I don't think any of us would think that Nyssa'd be the one to die.” Sara stroked the woman's hair gently, as if the once lethal assassin would break under the slightest touch. “But we know now... we know.”

“Sara... I know you're hurting, but you can't, you can't.” Sara gently removed Nyssa's head from her lap and stood. 

“I can sure as hell try.” She wiped away the remaining tears and tried to charge through the doorway that Oliver blocked.

“Sara, stop, please, think this through.” He held on to her arm as she shoved her way through. In her agitated state, she turned and gripped his neck in her hand.

“Don't act like you wouldn't do the same if it was Felicity. Because we both know you better than that.” At Sara's threat, he let go and bowed his head in surrender. As soon as Oliver let go, she was barrelling down hallways and stairs, on her way back to the Waverider. 

\- - -

It took her longer than she wanted to get back to the ship, but soon enough, she was marching inside of the Waverider and yelling at Gideon. 

“Gideon I need to take me back to Nanda Parbat, one week ago.” 

“Where is the rest of the crew, Ms. Lance?”

“This is a solo mission,” Sara yelled out. 

“You're acting very similar to when you discovered Laurel passed, what happened in the city?” Gideon's voice just seemed to be a nuisance.

“You didn't let me save Laurel, so you're sure as hell going to let me at least warn Nyssa! Now if you don't get this ship moving, I swear to god I will shut you down and get there myself.” Sara threatened viciously.

“Ms. Lance, I must advise against this behaviour and this destination.” 

“GIDEON!” Sara shrieked in fury. “I don't care whether or not you support this, it's happening one way or another, now turn on Waverider! Nanda Parbat one week ago, NOW.” And thankfully, just as yells and pleas came in over her comm, Gideon launched the ship. 

“You must not warn her, Sara, a visit is all,” Gideon advised as the ship carefully landed. 

“I figured... but I need to try... anything...” Sara made her way off the ship. She was in civilian clothing once again, an outfit very similar to when she last visited the assassin. 

Sara was greeted by a group of assassins, all at the ready, prepared to slice her into shreds. 

“Stand down.” the voice came from behind the assassins, gentle, a voice Sara thought she'd never hear again. “Do my eyes deceive me? Or has my love returned to me once again.” Nyssa walked past the assassin's gracefully, and Sara was never more grateful to see the woman's mocha coloured skin, or the look of love and absolute adoration in her eyes. The colour that had faded by the time Sara arrived, the look that was completely absent alongside a missing heartbeat.

“Nyssa,” Sara's voice was mixed with relief, anguish, joy, and heartbreak. The blonde took to a speedy pace and rushed into Nyssa's arms, hugging her tight. Such public affection was rare for Sara to show, and completely foreign for Nyssa to receive. After a moment of being too taken aback to do anything, the assassin reciprocated and comfortingly wrapped her arms around the blonde, one hand supporting and holding Sara's head close to her own. 

After the blonde pulled away, her head hung low in guilt. Nyssa picked up on the embarrassment and turned to the members of the League. “Leave us, return to your posts.” After the assassins sheathed their swords and stood in attention, they turned and walked back to their posts, each move carefully planted. 

“I'm sorry,” Sara mumbled, eyes still plastered on the ground. Nyssa placed a finger under the woman's dimpled chin and used a small amount of pressure to bring Sara's gaze to her own. 

“You have no reason to be sorry. Let us sit inside, and discuss what it is you came for.” Nyssa lead Sara inside to her quarters and poured them both a drink.

“It's fortunate that you've come at this time, the League and I are heading to Star City tomorrow at the request of Oliver Queen.” Sara nearly let out a sob. Just because Sara was able to hide the sob did not mean she could hide how she felt from Nyssa. 

“What brings you such extreme sorrow... what can I do to help?” Nyssa asked, moving from where she stood down to a crouch in front of where Sara sat on the bed they used to share.

“Nyssa... you can't go to Star City. You can't help them, send the assassins but you need to stay here.” Nyssa took a deep breath and averted her gaze briefly. 

“I assume I'm not much longer for this world.” Nyssa cleared her throat before her eyes finally met Sara's again. “I'm sorry.” The brunette spoke gently. 

“You're sorry? It's not your fault, Nyssa. I should be sorry, if I had been there, if we had gotten Oliver's message earlier, maybe we could have done something, we could have saved you.”

“I'm apologizing because I am still going to go to Star City, I will be cautious, but I will not run from my fate.” Nyssa's voice was so gentle, so caring, so empathetic. 

“That's bullshit!” Sara stood angrily, while Nyssa remained still in her crouch. The blonde started to pace the room. “Your fate isn't to fight for someone else's cause and to die alone! Your destiny isn't to... isn't to die.” Sara stopped and turned to Nyssa, who gracefully turned and stood. 

“At one point, it is.” Nyssa cleared her throat and closed the distance between herself and Sara, taking one of Sara's hands in both of hers. “I am thankful for your warning, and I can assure you, even if you aren't there at my time of dying, I will die thinking of you, and I will die happy because I was able to see you one last time.” Nyssa was so sure, so calm about the situation, and it broke Sara apart, she was fine with dying.

“I already lost Laurel, I can't lose you...” Nyssa nodded.

“I've lost you... I've lost you in more ways than one, on many occasions. The last we spoke, I begged you to forget that I existed, and you clearly have not heeded that advice. I love you, Sara, I always have, I do now, and I will after death. You are the only person I will ever love, however, you have a chance, you can love someone else, you've never felt the same, not as fully as I do.” Nyssa explained.

“I used to think the same thing... but I tried, I've tried and tried to forget you and I can't. So I'm begging you, Nyssa, don't go, and if you do, don't go anywhere near Thalia.” Nyssa stared at Sara shock. 

“If I do not fight my sister, then my fate may befall someone else or many others, and I cannot allow that to happen.”

“I don't care about them, I care about you. Please, Nyssa, I'm begging you. Don't do this.” 

“I must, my love. I'm truly sorry, but you are strong, stronger than I ever was, and you must fight through this.” Nyssa placed a gentle kiss on Sara's lips. “Maybe, in another life, our story won't be so tragic. Goodbye, my love.”

Sara was left alone in Nyssa's room, and soon enough she had to return to the present. This time, when Sara found them, Nyssa's wound was off to the right of her chest, a clear attempt to make the probability of death decrease, but it was still too much for the human body to withstand.

Sara had to accept that, despite warning her, she'd lost the love of her life, _again._

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo..... Sorry? Love it or flat out despise it, here ya go!


End file.
